Maze and Lock of the Heart
by darkness-has-eyes
Summary: Yuri keeps avoiding the topic of his engagement in both speach and thought. But what happens to Yuri if this fiance of his won't leave his thoughts. Maybe all the 27th Demon King needs is a bit of help from "Fate's helping hand," a massive shove into the reality of his heart, and a few situations that are accidental,...kinda.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is my first atempt at a fanfiction. Helpful insults are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters. (this goes for all future chapters too)

* * *

This takes place after season two episode 78. So if you haven't watched that far you should go back because there are SPIOLERS! Oh and FYI this is if there wasn't any OVAs or a season three and this is strictly based on the anime.

* * *

Yuri can go to each world whenever he ever so pleases now. So now he can help his people create the peace they all crave without being worried about his time limit. But the 27th demon king has something else plagueing his mind, or maybe I should say someone.

Though the people of both the Great Demon Kingdom and even the humans know that King Yuri and Prince Wolfram are engaged the big question still remains. How do they feel about one another? Well we all know that Wolfram loves Yuri (you'd have to be blind in order to not see that), but we still have to wonder how does his majesty feel? Hm, why don't we find out?

Oh, and we have figured out everyone else's secrets, like how Gwendal has a soft spot for cute things and how Gunter acts all silly and clingy but in truth is a master swordsman and a retired instructor. Though a certain Maoh still has quite the secret to share with the people in his kingdom and even the residents in Covedent Castle. What does a certain Great Wise Man, First King, and spirits of the Castle know that even his majesties friends and fiance don't?

* * *

This is just the introduction.


	2. Chapter 2: A Restless Mind's Result

Here's chapter one for you all. I hope you like it. ^_^ Also I'll apologize for the spelling errors in advance. ^_^` (it's not one of my strong ablities)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the Great Demon Kingdom. The maids and soldiers were at their normal routines. The sun was shining and there weren't any 'bad omens' flying in the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day for the people. The forbidden boxes gone and the Originators' defeat, had brought a feeling of tranquility across the land. Now if only a certain desk wasn't overflowing with paperwork.

Yuri heaved a happy sigh as he stared at the six stacks of papers on his desk. He'd gone through the stacks already and graced each of them with his signature. He looked outside to find that the sun had barely risen above the tree tops and he was finally done the day's paperwork and had caught up with the excess paperwork that had piled itself up on his desk in the days that he was absent. Yes he wasn't the type to get something this boring done of his own accord, but something just drove him to get it over with. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to waste such a great day or the fact that he didn't want Gwendal on his tail because of it or maybe it was the technique that Murata had shown him the previous day that had him use a tiny bit of magic to make the papers move into place on their own so that he only had to move his hand into the charcter strokes for his name.

But anyway Yuri had to get up before the sun did this morning which was a challenge in it of itself. Greta was given her own bedchambers last week that was right down the hall from the room her papa and daddy shared, so Yuri din't have to worry about waking up his precious little girl. What he did have to worry about was waking up a certain blond fire user that happened to keep sneaking into his chambers and bed no matter what he tried to do to keep him out. Wolfram was quite the wild sleeper and at some point during the night had tangled Yuri and himself up in the sheets and had his head hanging off the side of the king sized bed. Yuri spent a good five minutes trying to untangle himself from the trap of sheets without waking up Wolfram.

"Wolfram," Yuri said to himself as he placed his hand upon this forehead. 'I know that I found out that I can return anytime I want to just yesterday and that I don't have to say goodbye to either world but, does he have to occupy every other thought that goes through my mind! Come on, it's a great day and I, for once don't have any paperwork and I'm pretty sure there are no meetings schedualed for me today either so why am I sitting here thinking about my FIANCE!' Yuri gasped at his last thought and stood up to look out the window that was behind his desk. Yuri pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal two necklace strings. A black one that bore a blue teardrop pendent and a golden chain that had a locket in the same color. I wasn't a heart shaped locket because Yuri found it way too girly. It was an oval similar to the demon stone that Morgif had only about the size of a thumb print. Engraved on the front in elegant font was Yuri&Wolfram.

Yuri laughed a little at himself. He had gotten it made here in the Great Demon Kingdom secrety after Wolfram had been thinking about it while they were argueing whether to go back to help Adalbert and get the necklace that was once Julia's that he had left with him. Yuri knew he should have just dismissed the thought as anothr crazy idea that came out of the blond's mouth, yet it plagued him untill he got the thing made.

*click* Yuri opened the locket to reveal two photographs that were neatly cut to fit in the locket. His mother one day had instised that her Yu-chan take a camera back with him so that she could see all her little boy's friends and family. He had taken so many pictures of the people he met and of all his companions at Covedant Castle. When he returned to Earth to get the film processed his mother pionted out two pictures that she absolutly loved.

One was a picture of himself and Wolfram standing together facing the same way with Yuri's arms around Wolfram's waist and Wolfram's hands comfrotably resting on Yuri's while both boys had faint blushes on their cheeks. Lady Celi happened to be visiting that day and she herself had arranged the two for this picture. Lucky before she could ask them to do more shots like this one, Greta ran into the courtyard and asked for a picture with her fathers which reulted in many pictures taken with her because Lady Celi would never deny the wishes of her adorable little granddaughter. He had stolen the embarrassing one from his mother before she could make any more copies of the thing and he had taken a picture of Wolfram and himself standing together with Greta in between them all laughing at the falling flower petals that were in the air. Yuri liked the pictures and had them set in the locket he now wore. Yuri turned around to pull a drawer open and pulled out two black velvet boxes with golden lockets like the one he was wearing. Except one was exactly identical and the other was small and had the name Greta engraved on it. The one with the engraving 'Greta' only had the picture of the three of them in it while the other photo frame was left empty. The boxes were left open facing the door as Yuri walked back to the window and spaced out staring at the pictures in his own locket he didn't realize that something was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the now hecktic castle...

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! OH YOUR MAJESTY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"YURI! YURI! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER BE OKAY YOU WIMP! YURI! YURI ANSWER ME! YURI!"

"Gunter, Wolfram enough we are getting no where with your constant yelling," Conrad said. Footsteps where heard running down the hall way and the three turned to see two more people to join the search party.

"Oh Your Eminence it's horrible we cannot find His Majesty anywhere!" Gunter said as he hugged the Great Sage tightly.

"Shibuya?"

"Yes he wasn't in our bed this morning when I awoke and I awaken when the sun does. Yuri is never up before sun rise," Wolfram said.

"Okay, where did you look so far?" asked Murata.

"We have searched the courtyard, the stables, the baths and the maids and guards are looking in the outerwalls and hallways and seeing that he isn't here with you that means he wasn't in the Tomb of the Great One," Conrad reported.

"Then where could he possibly be?" Gwendal asked. Murata stopped for a second and thought about yesterday then he broke out into a wide grin and started to laugh.

"Your Eminence?" Gunter asked now completely confused.

"I've got a pretty good idea where Shibuya is," Murata saw Dakoskos and Gisela out of the corner of his eye,"Hey Gisela, Dakoskos."

"Yes Your Eminance?" answered Dakoskos

Call off the search for me. I know where our missing king is."

"Of course Your Eminance, right away. Move it soldier!"

"Yes sargent!"

"The rest of you follow me," Murata said as he began to walk and also began to explain,

"Yesterday Shibuya and myself were talking about using magic to make things more convenient so things could get done faster. We ended up discussing how to make things move and float just by willing it like crates, rocks, wood, books and pieces of paper."

"Paper?"

"Yes Lord von Voltaire, paper. As in the paper that happens to be sitting in various piles on his desk," Murata said while the group approached the king's study where Murata knocked the opened the door.

* * *

Just then Yuri heard a knock on the double doors of his study and closed his locket and shoved it back in his shirt then turned around to see a smiling Murata and a bunch of releaved faces with a somewhat angry face.

Just as the cloud of silence was setting Lady Celi and Lady Anissina along with the three maids ran into the room.

"You found His Majesty,...oh," Lady Celi said as she spotted the necklaces on the desk and turned to Anissina and smiled. Lady Anissina smiled back and the ladies turned to look at the king and the third prince as the three maids stood to the side after they gasped and began to giggle excitedly as they saw the necklaces.

Yuri sighed in defeat and knew he couldn't cover this one up.

'I'm such an idiot! Why would I leave the lockets conveniently in sight of of anyone who walked in through the door! I shouldn't have even got the things made, let alone out of the drawer that I've been hiding them in! Oh well, this solves the problem of whether getting rid of them or acctually givng them to Wolfram and Greta. I'm sure Murata and my mom would call this Fate's helping hand. Ugh, last time I checked I didn't ask for your help Fate! Not that you ever listen anyway like a certain Great Wise Man,' thought Yuri.

"Good morning," Yuri said casually.

"Good morning Shibuya. Looks like you took care of your paperwork, huh?"

"Yeah, that little trick I practiced yesterday worked wonders. Now I'm all caught up."

"Oh, really? It's about time Your Majesty," Gwendal said secretly happy that he didn't have to play 'find the king' later to get His Highness to try to finish his work.

"Um, should I be asking why you're all here? Don't you have other things to do?"

"I thought so."

"Murata?"

"Shibuya you didn't have any idea that they were all looking for you since sunrise. You went missing and there is nothing more important to them than knowing you are safe. I'm sure Lord von Bielefelt here would have appreciated at least a note if you were going to leave before dawn. We might've thought that you were kidnapped you know."

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck and appoligized to everyone,

"Sorry I made you all worry about me so early in the morning."

"It's quite alright Your Majesty. It's our job to worry for your well being," Conrad said smiling.

"Conrad your my godfather. Don't call me Your Majesty."

"Nevermind that! Yuri just what were you doing just now, huh!? Looking for a necklace for your girlfriend? You cheater!" Wolfram yelled as he walked up to Yuri and pulled at his collar which made the locket that Yuri was wearing fall out of his shirt. Murata walked up to the desk and looked at the necklaces and smiled. Then said,

"Lord von Bielefelt you might want to take a closer look at the necklace engraving."

Wolfram's grip on Yuri loosened as he removed one hand to hold the locket that was now revealed on Yuri's neck. Wolframs eyes widened as he gasped and said,

"Yuri."

Yuri sighed and said,

"You know you have a bad habbit of jumping to conclusions Wolfram," Yuri said then smiled. Yuri pryed off Wolfram's hand from the collar of his shirt and opened the locket revealing the two hidden photographs.

"This type of necklace is called a locket. It holds two pictures of the people most important to you. Remember the time I brought a camera here from Earth and we all took pictures together?" All Wolfram did to answer was nod with wide shocked eyes. "Well I had these made shortly after."

Yuri took out the locket that was identical to his own out of the box on his desk and unclasped it. He walked so that he was now standing behind Wolfram and said as he was reclasping the lock,

"I had intened to give this to you at the right moment and now is as good a time as ever. I had these custom made. Didn't you say that I'd be nice to have pendant with our names engraved on it?" Yuri finished locking it and smiled at Wolfram,"There now we match."

Gunter fainted in shock.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" all the ladies in the room squealed in unison. That broke Wolfram out of his shock and was at the moment a shade of red that would put the roses in the garden to shame.

"That was so _romantic_ Your Majesty! And my Wolfie dear your so _adorable_ together!" Lady Celi said in her 'this is going to be the height of gossip very soon' voice.

"Mother!" Wolfram cried in embarrassment and turned an even deeper shade of red. (if that's even possible) Yuri on the other hand only had a dusting of red on his cheeks at the comment. He looked to Conrad who was chuckling with Gwendal and Murata off to the side. Conrad understood the look that Yuri gave him, it was a message, '_**help**_' Conrad smiled and said,

"Your Majesty I do believe it it time for the morning meal. Shall we continue this in the dining hall?"

"That's a good idea Conrart darling," Lady Celi said as she hurried with the rest of the ladies to push her two elder sons and the Great Wise Man out of the room leaving Yuri and Wolfram to follow at their own pace.

Yuri took a step to follow them when Wolfram grabbed his arm and picked up the other velvet box with Greta's locket in it and said without looking into Yuri's eyes,

"Yuri, we should give Greta hers at breakfast."

Yuri smiled and said,

"That's a great idea Wolfram. come on let's go," while he entwined his fingers with his fiance's.

'Fate's helping hand, is it?' though Yuri as they walked down the hall.

* * *

There you go I can only update on weekends so please be patient with me. Also please tell me what you think! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Summons?

Hey, here's chapter 3 you guys. (I know I shouldn't be so casual, since I haven't updated in like 2 months! Please don't kill me! Onegai!)

* * *

It was the nearing the end of breakfast so as the maids were clearing the table everyone else was having a pleasant conversation.

"The locket's so pretty!" Greta said admiring the necklace that her fathers had presented to her just a moment ago. Yuri smiled at his daughter as she was contently opening and closing the locket.

"Your dad Yuri finally decided to have them made especially for the three of us," Wolfram said.

"Thank you Yuri!" Greta screamed as she went over to hug her double-black father. Yuri's mini glare that he sent at Wolfram earlier melted as he brought his adopted daughter up to sit in his lap and said a little sentimental,

"Greta..." While the royal family was having their little conversation the others that had occupied chairs for breakfast had snuck away. Gunter went off to see to his majesty's studies for later, Conrad left to train a few of his newest soldiers, the maids and Lady Celi no doubt left to start a flood of gossips, while Gwendal may have went to enjoy a well deserved day off. As Murata was walking down the hall away from the dining room the armband that was always hidden beneath his shirt vibrated twice. The Great Sage ducked into a corner as he unclasped the band to see the inside. The band was a silver color when it was visible and had two onyx gems imbetted on both the inside and outside making it appear that there were two spheres cutting through the thin metal band. The metal was a centimeter thick and the sides measured to around two inches. The side of the jewels that were on the inside were blinking a crimson red color and Murata's eyes resembled saucers.

'Damn, of all times to have a code red it's now! I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to break your family here up for here for the moment at least, Shibuya. I hate to do it but you know as well as I do that right now duty calls,' Murata thought as he clasped the armband back on his upperarm near his shoulder and watched as it seemed to disappear but it just changed color to match its wearer's skin tone. He walked back to the dining room to get his friend. They had to get to Earth immediately!

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room Yuri felt the familiar vibration on his left upperarm near his shoulder and nearly froze in place.

'Well there goes my day of relaxation,' thought Yuri. Wolfram had left earlier saying that his soldiers weren't going to train themselves, so he was alone for the moment with is daughter sitting contently in his lap looking out the window at the garden. He had originally planned to get everyone together later in the afternoon for a picnic lunch, even if that meant ordering them to not do their duties for the day, but it seemed that he'd have to reschedual that for a later date. The doors to the dining room opened with a swing and in walked a flusterd Murata.

"Shibuya-"

"I know. I just remembered," Yuri said going with the flow.

"Yuri?" Greta asked as she was being lifted up to sit on her dad's shoulders.

"Greta lets go see Anissina."

"Yeah I wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe she has a new invention she's going to test out later today." Greta talked all about Anissina until they finally reached her "lab". Yuri (being the king after all) walked right in after giving a quick knock. The Lady Anissina was standing with two vials filled with oddly colored substances in them about to pour them both into a new container of what smelled like barbee paint. She was wearing gloves as well as goggles and she smiled as she saw his majesty and his grace along with her little assisstant walk in the room.

"Why your majesty, what brings you here? Are you here to see the new inventions I've created?" Anissina asked as she placed the vials into a holder and took off the goggles and gloves. Both Yuri and Murat tried hard to hide their cringes but to no avail luckily Anissina was too busy hugging a certain princess who just dilivered a new hug to notice.

"Actually Anissina, I was wondering if you could watch over Greta for the day."

"Of course I can. I was just thinking that I'd be nice to have an assisstant."

"That's great, thanks!" Yuri said while turning to leave.

"Where are you going Yuri?" a curious little vioce asked. Yuri turned around so that he could meet his daughter's eyes and said,

"It's nothing to worry about, Murata and I just have a bit of an errand to run on Earth. I'll be back soon," Yuri said displaying a lighthearted smile.

"Okay!"

"Anissina, will you be so kind to tell the other's of our departure?" asked Murata while adjusting the glasses on his smiling face.

"Yes, I'll make sure they find out sooner or later."

"Well goodbye for now Lady Anissina, (nods to Greta) princess."

"Have a safe trip you two and of you ever so happen to run into Gwendal would you tell him to come here!?" Anissina called.

"Bye Yuri!"

"We will! I'll see you later Greta," Yuri said while waving. After walking down four hall ways and taking three turns the two school boys began whispering in serious tones.

"What was the code?" Yuri asked.

"Red, a double code red," Murata said. Both boys were barely moving their lips and weren't even looking at one another. If someone were to spot them they'd just see the 27th Demon King and the Great Sage taking a pleasant walk.

"I haven't seen that one in a long while. He's still in charge right? Shori has yet to take over?

"You should know that your older brother has yet to know that he has to be that person as well as the Earth's Demon King. That is until he appoints someone he deems worthy after doing the job himself for a year."

"Humph, true."

"I am a bit concerned though."

"And why is that?"

"To call us both to deal with the problem. Even for a double code red we both shouldn't be needed. One of us should be able to deal with the matter easily and swiftly on our own. Why would he call us both? I don't understand"

"Don't bother trying to. Instead of finding someone to take over that job he decides to do the job himself when most demons in his position would gladly hand it over to someone else. After all no one likes being the ruler of the Earth's underworld. To call in both black knights shouldn't be surprising."

"Ha, surprising. That word fits him sooo perfectly that maybe it was made to describe him." Yuri just smiled at his friend's comment.

"It just might have been."

"To call both black knights together. Shibuya I can't even begin to guess what might have happened or what is going to happen."

"Well. We'll just have to figure it out when we get to headquarters and talk to the president, now won't we?"

"Yeah, lets pick up the pace. The president doesn't like lateness."

"Don't remind me." The two were just about to turn the corner and break into a run for the fountain when Yuri bumped into a seemingly more relaxed Gwendal that mearly raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing, your majesty, your eminence?" he asked in a very father-like 'you-better-not-be-stiring-up-trouble-or-your-in-big-trouble-you-two' voice.

"Relax, Gwendal. Murata and myself were just about to race."

*sigh* "Your majesty, a king shouldn't be running through his own castle, especially-"

"Lord von Voltaire, I suggest you run and find a good hiding place far from the castle," Murata interupted. Gwendal seemed confused for a moment until understanding and a sense of fear dawned on him.

"Anissina," was all he said before giving a slight cough as a 'thank you' before bowing and said, "Please continue with what you both were doing. And just so we are clear you never saw me."

"Sure, I haven't seen Gwendal since this morning at breakfast. How about you Murata?" Both double-blacks turned their backs to their third companiton who was using this time to make a swift/quiet break-for-it.

"Yes, I am the same. I have yet to run into Lord von Voltaire since this morning's meal." When Gwendal's foot falls could no longer be heard both boys ran towards the fountain and dove in so swiftly that if anyone was watching they'd have seen the wind blow a few leaves and flower petals into the water to create soothing ripples in the fountain. There was only one thought that was in both boys' minds.

'Those who dare to challenge the authority of the Order of the Black Star shall be dealt with accordingly!'

* * *

Yes, I am really extremly sorry for taking this long to update! Honto gomennasai! But do tell me your thoughts. I'm sure you have a LOT of questions. Reviews are my fuel! :D


End file.
